Current events of Altverse/LBC News
2014 December *'14:' A day after the confirmation of the accidental detonation of an nuclear weapon above a town in Akitsu on the 12th, Prime Minister Khae Leeyao has agreed to answer Akitsu's plea for help. Leeyao stated today: "My heart goes out to those that were killed in the explosion, and to Akitsu itself. It's been a terrible disaster that may lead to calamities for Akitsu in terms of politics, economics, and nuclear radiation. The Kingdom of Lan Na will reach out to Akitsu by giving humanitarian and economical aid." The government has already sent four planes with rescue personnel and equipment to Akitsu this morning, while there are still more airplanes to depart tonight and tomorrow. *'16:' Two days into the rescue operation in Akitsu, and another terrible event for them happened today. On this morning, Chinese Coast Guard vessels have surrounded the waters around the Gusuku Islands with unknown intentions. A standoff has occurred between the Chinese Coast Guard and the Akitian Coast Guard around the islands, with both sides having their vessels maintain a stationary position. While the Chinese did not respond to Akitian requests to leave the waters around the Gusuku Islands, the Chinese media has claimed Chinese sovereignity over the islands and requested the Akitian government to halt their "provocative actions". Akitsu has reaffirmed their sovereignity over the Gusuku Islands. While Prime Minister Khae Leeyao was outraged to say the least, the Lannese Ministry of Foreign Affairs said that "Lan Na does not recognize the Chinese claim over the Gusuku Islands" and that "Akitsu is being bullied into giving in to the expansional temper of China. We will not let this happen, and help Akitsu in any way we possibly can". Vessels of the Royal Navy of Lan Na and planes of the Royal Airforce of Lan Na have been put on high alert, and are on standy on the military bases on the northernmost island of Tanman Phaniat, which lies about 160 km off the coast of Akitsu, and 380 km from the Gusuku Islands. "Our navy and airforce will be in the Gusuku Islands within half a day, if the conflict escalates" the Ministry added. *'17:' King Pasan Keacham Sarawong attended the opening ceremony of the newly renovated Great Buddha of Thung Luang. The statue, which had been built in 1396, has been renovated a few times in the history of Lan Na. King Sarawong has expressed his satisfaction of the renovation. He stated: "I am very happy to have seen the statue being renovated during my reign. This statue, built by our ancestors about six centuries ago, represents our values and traditions, which came from mainland Asia. With the renovation of the Great Buddha, I hope that peace will dawn upon us soon". The ceremony ended by a prayer, led by the king himself. *'18:' Preparations have been made for the annual Son Ga International Film Festival, where various works will be shown over a duration of 6 days. Next to international films, there will also be a great deal of national and continental films to be shown. One of these works is the controversial film "Master of War", depicting the war of Qing China against Lan Na in 1697. The Chinese government has critisized the movie due to the apparent graphic scenes depicting Chinese soldiers being killed. Nonetheless, the movie will still be shown on the fourth day of the festival. *'19:' This evening, a fleet of ships of the Royal Navy of Lan Na has set out a course toward Akitsu, as well a few squadrons of the Royal Airforce of Lan Na. Both the governments of Lan Na and Akitsu have just announced a joint military exercise not far from the Akitian mainland. With the impending threat of the Chinese near the Gusuku Islands, both countries want to make sure that they are capable of defending in the time of need. The exercise will last for two weeks, and both the Navy and Airforce will participate. Chief of the Navy, Admiral Chalong Tangwongsan said that "These military drills will ensure that both nations are ready to defend themselves against any threats. Admiral Hiroto Enomoto has vowed to give his full co-operation to the Royal Navy of Lan Na, and so will we. We also want to show the Chinese that we are not afraid of defending territory and will not back off as long Akitian sovereignity will be threatened by the Chinese." While the first fleet is underway, the second fleet and the airforce will set sail tomorrow morning. The exercises will commence on the 22th of December. '', the flagship of the Cutter fleet.]]